In vino veritas
by AuctrixMundi
Summary: Wenn es um ihre Geburtstage geht, sind Elrond und Elros ein wenig eigen. Am liebsten bleiben sie an diesem Tag unter sich, doch Ceomon hat andere Pläne für sie. Und dass Gil-galad nicht minder begeistert von Ceomons Idee ist, kann nichts Gutes für die Zwillinge bedeuten.
1. In vino veritas

Eigentlich könnte es ein wunderschöner Tag werden. Eigentlich. Denn der Spaß hörte genau dann auf, wenn man ausgerechnet an seinem Geburtstag vom eigenen Bruder geweckt wurde. Elros ließ da freilich keine Milde seinem Bruder gegenüber walten. Eine große Torte in Händen haltend, in der achtzig brennende Kerzen steckten, stand er mit seinem und Elronds Freund (und eigentlich hauptsächlich selbsternannten Leibwächter) Ceomon vor Elronds Tür. Ein verschwörerisches Grinsen zierte seine Lippen.

„Seid Ihr sicher, dass Ihr das tun wollt?", fragte Ceomon, doch es war nur eine rhetorische Frage; er war von Anfang an sofort dabei gewesen.

„Natürlich!", versicherte Elros. „Also dann los, las uns unseren Langschläfer wecken."

Auch Ceomon grinste nun. Er legte eine Hand an die Klinke. Dann öffnete er die Tür, und sie stürmten mehr den Raum, als das sie ihn gesittet betraten. „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag!", riefen sie.

Elrond fuhr aus dem Tiefschlaf auf und landete recht unsanft auf dem Boden. „Was soll das?", beschwerte er sich.

Ceomon trat (wohlgemerkt lachend) an seine Seite, half ihm auf die Beine und erkundigte sich, ob ihm nichts geschehen sei.

„Elrond, wie kannst du nur unseren Geburtstag vergessen?", entrüstete sich Elros.

„Hab ich nicht!", beschwerte sich Elrond. „Bei allen Mächten der Welt, es ist viel zu früh, um geweckt zu werden!"

„Du beschwerst dich viel zu viel, Bruder", meinte Elros und fügte grinsend an: „Wenn du nicht sofort aufhörst, dann landet diese wunderschöne selbstgebackene Torte in deinem Gesicht."

Nun musste auch Elrond grinsen. „Du willst schon wieder deine ungenießbare und doch so geliebte Torte opfern, wie du es schon vor zwei Jahren tatest?" Dann fiel er seinem Bruder um den Hals. „Auch dir alles Gute!"

Es wurden noch einige Herzlichkeiten und Glückwünsche ausgeteilt, dann setzten sie sich an einen Tisch und Elros schnitt drei Stücke aus der Tore. In der Zwischenzeit hatte Ceomon triumphierend eine Weinflasche und drei Kelche gezückt und jedem von ihnen eingeschenkt. Es war guter Wein, denn an solch einem besonderen Tag musste man sich ja auch etwas gönnen. Sie stießen an.

„Ein Hoch auf die jungen Herren!", rief Ceomon.

Elrond opferte sich und kostete als Erster von der Torte.

„Siehst du, genießbar!", meinte Elros sofort.

„Ich habe doch noch nicht einmal abgebissen", erinnerte Elrond ihn. Er biss ab und kaute mit nachdenklichem Gesicht. „Selbst Onkel Maedhros konnte besser backen, und er hatte nur eine Hand!"

„Aber Herr Elrond, nun seid doch nicht so streng zu Eurem Bruder", mahnte Ceomon. „Im Vergleich zu den vorigen Jahren ist diese Torte ausnahmsweise einmal gelungen."

„Wie oft haben wir dir schon gesagt, du sollst uns nicht ‚Herr' nennen?!", riefen die Zwillinge wie aus einem Mund.

Ceomon grinste. „Ziemlich oft, würde ich sagen", meinte er. „Ich hatte irgendwann aufgehört zu zählen. Aber es stimmt doch! Meine Dienstherren sind junge Herren, also muss ich sie auch so nennen."

Die Zwillinge seufzten unisono. Ceomon würde es nie lernen!

Die Torte war tatsächlich genießbar, allerdings viel zu groß für drei allein. Aber irgendwo mussten die achtzig Kerzen ja hineingesteckt werden können. Sie schafften vielleicht die Hälfte, wenn überhaupt. Und das zum Frühstück! Aber einmal im Jahr durfte man das.

Mehr als gesättigt lehnte sich Ceomon zurück. „Schade um die übrig gebliebene Torte", sagte er, „aber ich esse keinen Krümel mehr. Wir sollten uns für die kommenden Jahre etwas Neues überlegen. Sonst werden es irgendwann noch deutlich zu viele Kerzen."

„Wie wär's mit einem Spaziergang?", schlug Elrond vor.

„Lieber unser jährlicher Geburtstagsritt", meinte Elros.

„Es wundert mich jedes Mal aufs Neue, dass du dich dazu durchringen kannst, auf ein Pferd zu steigen, obwohl du sie nicht leiden kannst", fragte Elrond sich.

„Allein für dich!" Elros grinste. „Ich weiß doch, dass du deine Gäule liebst, also muss auch ich ihnen ein wenig Aufmerksamkeit schenken."

Elrond lächelte dankbar, denn er wusste, wie sehr sich Elros zum Reiten durchringen musste. Bei solch einem bösen Zwischenfall mit einem Pferd, wie er ihn einst erlebt hatte, vielleicht auch kein Wunder.

Unbemerkt von den Zwillingen huschte ein verschwörerisches Lächeln über Ceomons Lippen. Der Noldo mit den breiten Schultern und den kräftigen Händen eines Schwertkämpfers erhob sich. „Auf! Der Tag dauert nicht ewig."

„Du hetzt", lachte Elros. Das ist nicht gut. Gewöhn es dir besser gleich wieder ab."

Sie begaben sich zu den Stallungen, die zum Palast des Hohen Königs Gil-galad gehörten. Es war noch sehr früh, die dämmrige Stunde vor Sonnenaufgang, so gut wie niemand war schon wach, höchstens die Wachen. Gewohnheitsgemäß pflegten die Zwillinge, an ihrem Geburtstag einen heimlichen Ausritt in den nahen Wald zu unternehmen. Danach gingen sie in der Regel ihren Pflichten ihrem König gegenüber nach und tauschten am Abend bei Kaminfeuer und einem lockeren Gespräch einige Kleinigkeiten als Geschenke aus. In der Regel. Denn Ceomons verschwörerisches Lächeln kam ja nicht von irgendwo her.

Als die drei die Stallungen erreichten, waren ihre Pferde schon gerichtet, obwohl die Stallburschen noch kaum mit der Arbeit begonnen hatten. Noch im selben Moment tauchte auf einmal Gil-galad vor ihnen auf. Der, wenn es passte, immer zu Späßen aufgelegte König strahlte wortwörtlich über das ganze Gesicht und fiel jedem der Zwillinge um den Hals, um zum Geburtstag zu gratulieren. Elrond versteifte sich und befürchtete schon, dass ihre Arbeit sie rufe und aus ihrem Ausritt nichts würde.

Gil-galad hob eine Augenbraue und sah ihn tadelnd an. „Du denkst ernsthaft, ich würde euch heute zusätzlich verpflichten?" sagte er. „Im Gegenteil! Meine lieben, nicht zu unterscheidenden Freunde, für heute seid ihr von all euren Pflichten entbunden." Er zähle selbige auf.

Nun hellte sich auch Elronds Gesicht auf. Elros' nicht ganz so sehr, denn er bemerkte für sich, dass sein Bruder eindeutig zu viele Pflichten hatte. Dann auf einmal wandten sie sich unisono zu Ceomon um. „Das hast du angezettelt!", stellten sie fest.

Ceomon lächelte und wirkte ein wenig verlegen. „Kann man so sagen", räumte er ein.

„Seid lieb zu eurem etwas sonderbaren Freund", sagte Gil-galad. „Er ist unschuldig. Na gut, fast. Also, ab! Und das ist ein Befehl. Ich will euch frühestens am späten Nachmittag wieder hier sehen und dann habt ihr euch unverzüglich bei mir zu melden."

Fragend hob Elrond eine Augenbraue.

„Überraschung", meinte Gil-galad nur geheimnisvoll und schielte für einen kurzen Augenblick zu Ceomon.

Elrond fragte sich, was da wohl im Busche war. Doch das war zunächst nebensächlich. Mit einer leichten Verbeugung bedankte er sich bei Gil-galad. Ein Tag Ruhe allein mit seine Bruder und seinem besten Freund! Besser hätte es ihn nicht treffen können. Nun ja, wären nur Maedhros und Maglor hier ... Er verscheuchte die aufkommenden düsteren Gedanken und wandte sich seinem Pferd zu.

Scherzend und albernd ritten sie in den Morgen und blieben den ganzen Tag weg. In der Regel ließen sie ihre Pferde den Weg bestimmen und ließen sich einfach von ihnen wohin auch immer tragen. Alles war friedlich, still und angenehm. Noch war das Jahr jung und die Luft kühl, doch rein und klar. Die Bäume trieben die ersten Knospen, Schneeglöckchen und Hyazinthen blühten im Gras.

Irgendwann einmal hielten die drei Pferde auf einer kleinen Lichtung im Wald und knabberten seelenruhig am Gras, ohne sich um ihre Reiter zu scheren. Besagte erachteten es für angebracht, abzusteigen und es sich bei frischem Brot und noch ein wenig Wein gemütlich zu machen. Sie packten eine Decke aus, breiteten das mitgebrachte Essen darauf aus und setzten sich. Eine fröhliche Gesprächsrunde kam aus.

Irgendwann einmal legte Elros sich mit hinter dem Kopf verschränkten Armen ins Gras und starrte zum Himmel auf. Er war so blau, wie man es sich nur wünschen konnte, und lediglich ein paar flauschige Wolken zogen träge darüber hinweg.

„Onkel Maedhros hätte schon längst zu Pinsel und Farbe gegriffen", sagte Elros unvermittelt.

Elrond pulte gedankenverloren an einem Stück Brot. „Ja, das hätte er", sagte er leise.

„Dann tut Ihr es doch", schlug Ceomon an Elros gewandt vor. „Ihr könnt es ebenso gut."

Elros musste schmunzeln. „Hat man nicht auch dir beigebracht, dass man nicht lügen soll? Bestimmt! An Onkel Maedhros reicht niemand heran. Ich bin so froh, dass du unsere alten Spielsachen gerettet hattest, sie waren wahre Kunstwerke ..."

„Ich wünschte, sie wären hier", seufzte Elrond, er, der immer schneller als sein Bruder oder gar Ceomon zu seinen düsteren Gedanken fand.

Elros wusste genau, wen sein Bruder meinte. Maedhros und Maglor waren ihnen von frühester Kindheit an Familienersatz gewesen, denn sie hatten sie aufgezogen, als wären sie ihre Söhne und nicht die Earendils und Elwings, ihrer Feinde. Sie nannten sie nicht um sonst „Onkel", obwohl ihnen „Väter" lieber wäre, doch das hatte Maglor ihnen verboten.

Ceomon wusste sehr wohl um diese Beziehung, denn schon in Aman war er treuer Diener Maglors gewesen, war mit ihm durch alle Höhen und Tiefen gegangen, hatte alle drei Sippenmorde mit- und überlebt. Und schlussendlich waren auch unter seiner Obhut gewisse halbelbische Zwillinge aufgewachsen. Um genau zu sein: Er hatte allnächtlich Wache vor der Tür zu ihrem Zimmer geschoben – und gelegentlich auch die eine oder andere Gute-Nacht-Geschichte zum Besten gegeben, wenn Maglor in der Nacht zu beschäftigt gewesen war (er hatte gern des Nachts gearbeitet), um sich um die Kinder zu kümmern, wenn sie einen Alptraum hatten oder ein Monster unter ihrem Bett gesehen haben wollten, das Ceomon dann heroisch erlegen durfte. Ja, auch er hatte auf seine Weise irgendwie zu dieser sonderbaren, zusammengewürfelten Familie gehört.

„Weist du noch, wie wir Onkel Maglor suchen gegangen waren?", erinnerte sich Elros.

„Ja, wie könnte ich das vergessen!", sagte Elrond. „Es ist nun zwanzig Jahre her, wo wir das erste Mal aufbrachen. Du hattest die Idee mit den Schneebrettern, und sie war wirklich genial!"

„Sagt wer?", warf Ceomon. Zu der angespielten Zeit war er noch keine drei Tage bei ihnen gewesen, denn auf Maglors Befehl hatte er aus dem alten Ossiriand und dem Haus, in dem Maglor und Maedhros gewohnt hatten, diverse Gegenstände der Zwillinge gerettet, zu denen ein Stoffbär Elronds, ein Bild Ossiriands für Elros und derer beide Holzspielsachen von Maedhros gehörten. Sobald er diese Dinge überbracht hatte, hatte er sich unverzüglich und freiwillig als Diener und Leibwächter in den Dienst der Zwillinge gestellt. Widerrede zwecklos.

„Wie 'Sagt wer'?", echote Elros, obwohl er genau wusste, worauf Ceomon anspielte.

„Ja, Ihr sagt das, ich sage etwas ganz Anderes!", erinnerte Ceomon sie. „Diese Bretter waren vor allem zu Beginn furchtbar! Warum kamen die jungen Herren eigentlich ausgerechnet im tiefsten Winter auf die Idee, nach Prinz Maglor zu suchen? Ich versteh's bis heute nicht."

„Ach, nun hab dich nicht so", sagte Elros. „Die Dinger waren doch lustig."

„Obwohl es, so muss ich gestehen, noch lustiger war, dir zuzusehen, wie du dich damit abmühst", gestand Elrond.

Ceomon spielte beleidigt. „Ihr hockt doch die ganze Zeit in der Bibliothek, habt Ihr vielleicht zufällig herausgefunden, was uns damals anfiel?", wollte er von Elros wissen.

„Zum Einen hocke ich nicht die ganze Zeit in der Bibliothek, sondern _bilde_ mich", korrigierte Elros, „und zum Anderen: Nein, habe ich nicht. Aber ich hab gesucht!"

„Ganz ehrlich, ich will es auch gar nicht wissen", sagte Elrond. „Es hätte uns ja beinahe in Stücke gewissen!"

Elros verzog das Gesicht, denn insbesondere seinen Bruder hatte es sehr schlimm erwischt, dass nicht viel gefehlt hätte und er wäre seinen Verletzungen erlegen gewesen. „Wie geht es eigentlich deinem Arm?", wollte er wissen.

Elrond sah ihn schief an. „Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen, es ist nichts."

Diese Bemerkung brachte Elros zum Lachen. „Ausgerechnet du musst das sagen!", rief er aus und musste sich vor Lachen den Bauch halten. „Wer macht sich Tag und Nacht, Stunde um Stunde um mich Sorgen? Darin bist du schlimmer als jede übervorsichtige Glucke."

Leider war dieses obgleich leichthin angespielte Thema Elronds wunder Punkt. Der Schmerz und die Bitternis über Elros' Wahl saßen noch immer tief in ihm, und allzeit war er sich dessen bewusst, dass sein Bruder ein endlichen Leben führte, ganz im Gegensatz zu ihm. Seiner Meinung nach war allein Übervorsichtigkeit angemessen.

„Eigentlich sollte ich derjenige sein, der sich Sorgen machen sollte", fuhr Elros fort, jetzt einen ernsteren Ton anschlagend. „Was Gil-galad vorhin sagte, wollte mir gar nicht gefallen. Du hast dir zu viel Arbeit aufgeladen! Es ist löblich, dass du dich so sehr für Gil-galad und sein junges Reich einsetzt, doch wenn mein Bruder sich dafür übernimmt und am Ende daran kaputt geht, dann ist mir das kein Königreich der Welt wehrt. Und wenn es das des Hohen Königs ist!"

Es wurde ein ewiges Hin und Her. Elrond verteidigte seine Position, allein so sei es rechtens, und Elros seine, es sei zu viel des Guten. Ceomon saß trotz des eigentlich ernsten Themas lächelnd daneben und amüsierte sich über die Zwillinge. Solche Streitgespräche, wo ein Sturkopf gegen die Meinung des anderen Sturkopfes anrannte, waren nicht selten und für den Außenstehend meist erheiternd bis sehr erheiternd.

Irgendwann einmal ging man zu anderen Themen über, und Ceomon beteiligte sich wieder mehr am Gespräch. Die Zwillinge fragten ihn gerne über sein Leben in Aman, und auch dieses Mal wurde er mit Fragen zu diesem Thema gelöchert.

Auf diese Weise wurde es tatsächlich erst später Nachtmittag, wo sie zum Palast zurückkehrten. Ungewohnt geschäftiges Treiben herrschte, und die Zwillinge fragten sich, was denn los sei. Freilich wusste es Ceomon, doch was die Zwillinge auch versuchten, er schwieg dazu. Ob es also etwas mit Gil-galads „Überraschung" zu tun hatte? Wie er es gesagt hatte, meldeten sie sich bei ihm.

Sie wurden formell von einem Diener vorgestellt, doch Gil-galad war schon längst zur Tür seines Empfangszimmers getreten und scheuchte den Diener fort. Da war etwas in seinem Blick, das Elrond vermuten ließ, dass der König irgendetwas im Schilde führte.

„Ihr habt uns rufen lassen?", begann er also.

„Du! Du!", rief Gil-galad aus. „Wie oft denn noch?!"

Elrond konnte sich ein erheitertes Hüsteln nicht verkneifen. „Ja, verzeih, es ist nun einmal schwer, es sich anzugewöhnen."

„Da spricht mir ja jemand aus der Seele", warf Ceomon mit Ironie aus dem Hintergrund ein.

„Dann wollen wir mal hoffen, dass du endlich gegen deine ... Gewohnheiten ankommst", sagte Gil-galad mit einem Augenzwinkern. „Aber ihr beide kommt jetzt mit mir und Ceomon gleich mit. Ich hab da etwas für euch."

„Wir haben gesagt, wir wollen keine Geschenke", protestierte Elros.

„Ich habe nichts von einem Geschenk gesagt, vorhin nur etwas von einer Überraschung. Du erinnerst dich?", sagte Gil-galad.

„Ah ja, da war etwas ..." Zwei große Fragezeichen standen über den Köpfen der Zwillinge.

Die Fragezeichen wurden noch größer, als sie Gil-galad folgten und es klar wurde, dass er sie zu einer der Festhallen führte. Doch so langsam dämmerte es ihnen, was die Überraschung sein sollte. Ceomon folgte mit einem immer breiter werdenden Lächeln. Die Zwillinge wurden ein wenig unruhig und wollten lieber nicht daran denken, was sie da ahnten.

Mit Schwung öffnete Gil-galad eine Flügeltür und trat in den Saal dahinter. Was sich ihnen da darbot, war ein prächtig ausgeschmückter Saal, angefüllt mit allerlei Leuten. Tische und Stühle standen in einem großen Rund, sodass in der Mitte des Saales eine Tanzfläche frei blieb. Ein Bankett war aufgetafelt, Diener eilten mit Leckerbissen und Getränken umher und bewirteten die Gäste.

„Da ist die Überraschung, meine Lieben!", rief Gil-galad.

Im Folgenden durften die Zwillinge zahllose Glückwünsche und Gratulationen entgegennehmen. Gil-galad hatte all ihre Freunde eingeladen sowie viele mehr, die gut gestellt waren mit den Zwillingen (denn das war nicht immer der Regelfall). Nachdem die Gratulationen (und trotz inoffiziellem Verbot auch das eine oder andere Geschenk) überreicht waren, begab man sich an die Tafeln. Für die Geburtstagskinder war ein Ehrenplatz an Kopf der Tafel reserviert worden, wo Gil-galad sie wie kleine Könige thronen ließ; er selbst hielt sich im Hintergrund, es war der Tag der Zwillinge. Besagte zeigten sich ob all der Ehren und dem Festessen allein für sie zwar zum einen ein wenig verlegen, dass sie so sehr im Mittelpunkt der allgemeinen Aufmerksamkeit standen, doch zugleich auch zutiefst gerührt, dass Gil-galad und vor allem Ceomon sich solch eine Mühe allein für sie gegeben hatten.

Gil-galad hielt eine Ansprache und ließ die Zwillinge ordentlich hochleben, danach wurde aufgetafelt und das Festessen konnte beginnen. Musiker und Tänzer kamen in den Raum und führten allerlei Kunstwerke und Musikstücke auf. Es wurde viel geredet und gelacht, die Stimmung war ausgelassen fröhlich.

Die Zwillinge sahen noch immer ein wenig verlegen in die Runde. „Nanu, gefällt es euch nicht?", wollte Gil-galad besorgt wissen, der rechts von ihnen saß. Links von ihnen hatte sich Ceomon niedergelassen.

„Doch, doch, sehr!", beteuerten die Zwillinge.

Ceomon lachte. „Macht Euch keine Sorgen, mein König", sagte er beruhigend. „Sie sind einfach nur viel zu schüchtern und verlegen, um ihre Dankbarkeit und ihr Gefallen so überschwänglich kund zu tun, wie sie gern wollten."

Nun musste auch Gil-galad lachen. „Dann ist ja alles gut!"

Nach dem Essen wurde noch lange gefeiert, gesungen, getanzt und musiziert. Auch die Zwillinge fanden durchaus Gefallen an den Festivitäten, zumindest auf ihre zurückhaltende Art; die Aufmerksamkeit wollte ihnen noch immer nicht so ganz gefallen.

Da gab es diese eine Dienerin, die es anscheinend an diesem Abend vermehrt auf Elrond abgesehen hatte. Zu Elronds Erschweren kam noch hinzu, dass sie durchaus nicht unansehnlich war. Hin und wieder lächelte sie ihn kokett an, klimperte mit ihren rehbraunen Augen unter den langen Wimpern und schenkte ihm dann wie nebenbei neuen Wein ein.

„Sie ist wirklich hübsch!", sagte er leise zu Elros.

Elros sah seinen Bruder erstaunt an. „Und das aus deinem Mund, wo du doch von allen in Mittelerde am wenigsten Interesse an Frauen zeigst."

„Na sieh sie dir doch mal an", meinte Elrond. Noch leiser fügte er an: „Aber so ganz wohl ist mir bei der ganzen Sache immer noch nicht. Die ganzen Leute und all das." Er wurde knallrot.

„Dir steht die Farbe im Gegenzug zu Onkel Maedhros absolut nicht", bemerkte Elros.

„Ja, das ... das hast du schon einmal gesagt", erinnerte sich Elrond. „Das war eine selbst für dich viel zu verrückte Idee, vor einem Haufen wildfremder Elben mit mir zusammen Harfe spielen zu wollen!"

„Und du wärst beinahe vor Scham im Boden versunken", amüsierte sich Elros. „Aber wir hatten nun einmal den besten Lehrmeister, den man haben kann."

Die Dienerin kam erneut wie beiläufig vorbei, lächelte Elrond liebreizend zu und rückte ein wenig näher auf, als es vielleicht sittsam wäre. Es war wohl nur eine Nebensächlichkeit, dass sie ihm erneut einschenkte. Ja, sie gefiel Elrond wirklich. Und eigentlich sollte genau das Elros zu denken geben.

Nach einer Weile sagte Elrond unvermittelt und völlig zusammenhangslos: „Pass ja auf dich auf."

„Äh ... was?", stammelte Elros verwirrt. Was sollte das denn?

Irgendjemand kam auf die Idee, ein ziemlich hirnrissiges Spiel zu spielen, bei dem die Zwillinge verpflichtet wurden mitzumachen. Elros wollte zunächst nicht, doch Elrond war äußerst ausgelassener Stimmung und war mit Feuereifer dabei. Elros blieb wohl nichts anderes, als ebenfalls mitzumachen, doch langsam aber sicher fiel ihm Elronds sonderbar lockere Stimmung ins Auge. Besonders aufmerksam wurde es für Elros, als Elronds sich erdreistete, der jungen Dienerin schöne Augen zu machen, was ihr offensichtlich gefiel. Er hatte eindeutig zu viel getrunken!

Elros blickte sich nach Gil-galad um. So konnte es schließlich nicht weitergehen, nicht dass sich Elrond noch hemmungslos betrank! Wenn er es nicht schon längst getan hatte. Gil-galad stand in einer Gruppe einiger seiner Berater, den Weinkelch in der Hand und locker miteinander redend. Wahrscheinlich beredeten sie irgendetwas Politisches; seine Arbeit ließ den König nie in Ruhe, auch wenn eigentlich der Geburtstag seiner Freunde gefeiert wurde. Elros beschloss, die Dreistigkeit zu besitzen und Gil-galad zu unterbrechen.

„Mein König", begann er mit einer leichten Verbeugung. Formalitäten mussten eben sein.

Gil-galad wandte sich ihm um. „Was gibt es denn, mein ein Jahr älterer Freund?", wollte er wissen.

„Ich habe eine Bitte, wenn es nicht zu viel verlangt ist", begann er. „Du kennst uns, wir stehen nicht gern im Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit. Ich meine, es ist wirklich äußerst freundlich und zuvorkommend, dass du all dies allein für uns auf die Beine gestellt hast, doch würde ich dennoch gern darum bitten, dass wir uns zurückziehen dürfen. Die Stunde ist doch schon recht weit fortgeschritten."

Gil-galad blickte sich nach Elrond um. Dann senkte er die Stimme und sagte lächelnd: „Sag doch gleich, dass dein Bruder zu viel getrunken hat, und du nicht willst, dass er sich vor allen blamiert."

Elros wurde verlegen. „Ja ... eigentlich ja", gestand er zögernd.

„Dann geh, darum brauchst du doch nicht extra zu bitten", sagte Gil-galad freundlich.

„Hab dank." Elros verbeugte sich erneut. Ja, die Formalitäten.

Er ging Ceomon suchen, um mit ihm Elrond von hier fort zu schaffen. Ceomon wusste sofort, was Elros beschäftigte und nahm sich zusammen mit ihm Elrond an. Aus der Nähe betrachtet war es tatsächlich unangenehm auffallend, dass er zu sehr dem Wein zugesprochen hatte. Elros sollte dafür sorgen, dass diese unanständige Dienerin die nächsten Tage einen weiten Abstand zu seinem Bruder hielt! Elrond protestierte, dass er fort sollte, und auch die Dienerin schien etwas zu sagen zu haben, doch ein finsterer Blick Elros' brachte sie zum Schweigen. Sie machten sich daran, Elrond fortzuschaffen, eine Kunst für sich, denn er hing mehr auf ihnen, als dass er selbst lief.

Eigentlich sollte Elros ja erbost sein, dass sein Bruder sich so zurichtete, aber irgendwie kam dann doch wieder Mitleid in ihm auf, als er das Elend seines Bruders mit ansah. So sehr er seine Onkel auch vermisste, in dem Moment war er froh, dass sie nicht bei ihnen waren, um das Desaster mit ansehen zu müssen. Sie wären enttäuscht von ihnen: Maglor von Elrond, dass er nicht besser auf sich aufgepasst hatte, und Maedhros von Elros, dass dieser nicht besser auf seinen Bruder aufgepasst hatte.

„Ihr solltet das Eurem Bruder bis in alle Ewigkeit vorhalten!", beklagte sich Ceomon, der am meisten an Elrond zu tragen hatte.

„Definitiv!", stimmte Elros ihm zu. „Er hatte vorhin sogar die Dreistigkeit besessen, mir zu sagen, ich solle auf mich aufpassen. Allerdings habe ich keine Ahnung, wie er völlig zusammenhangslos darauf gekommen war."

„Hat er das?", wunderte sich Ceomon.

„Wahrscheinlich hatte der Wein da schon seine Wirkung gezeigt. Es ist meine Schuld ...", jammerte Elros.

„Ach, was redet Ihr denn da!", hielt Ceomon dagegen. „Niemand hat daran Schuld."

Elros war nicht überzeugt.

Mittlerweile hatten sie Elronds Räumlichkeiten erreicht. Elros' lagen zwar direkt daneben, doch zu seinem Leidwesen war ihnen in Lindon kein gemeinsames Zimmer gegönnt. Ceomon half, die Tür zu öffnen, während Elros seinem Bruder in sein Zimmer half, ein Kunststück für sich. Elrond schwankte stark und konnte kaum selbst laufen. Elros schleifte ihn mit Müh und Not zu seinem Bett und verfrachtete ihn hinein.

„Geschafft", seufzte er.

„Noch nicht ganz", warf Ceomon ein.

Elros grummelte missmutig, während sie das Häufchen Elend vor ihnen betrachteten.

„Kommt es mir nur so vor, oder ist er sehr blass?", fragte sich Ceomon.

Elros horchte alarmiert auf und entzündete eine Kerze, um sich das ganze besser besehen zu können. „Ja, du hast recht", sagte er und war mehr als beunruhigt. „Oh, Elrond, wie konntest du nur?"

Besagter jammerte wehleidig, wirkte mehr als neben sich und versuchte mit recht wenig Erfolg, seinen Mageninhalt bei sich zu behalten. Elros und Ceomon sprangen zur Seite.

„Elrond!", rief der alte Noldo erbost und betrachtete mit einer Abscheu die Schweinerei. „Ich gehe einen Diener holen, der dies hier beseitigt."

„Nein, lieber nicht", warf Elros eilig ein. „Ich will nicht, dass jemand meinen Bruder so sieht."

Ceomon sah ihn zweifelnd und auch bittend an, dass Elros es doch erlaubte, doch Elros blieb bei seiner Meinung. Resigniert seufzte Ceomon. „Manchmal bereue ich meine Entscheidung, Euch zu dienen, beinahe. Das hier ist so ein Moment."

„Ich mach's schon weg", beruhigte Elros ihn, war aber selbst nicht glücklich darüber.

Mit einigem Widerwillen machte er sich an die Arbeit. Auch wenn Ceomon ihm durchaus half, war es dennoch keine angenehme Aufgabe. Elros war daher sehr erleichtert, als er diese unangenehme Aufgabe hinter sich gebracht hatte. Um Elrond war es in der Zwischenzeit noch keinen Deut besser bestellt, doch vorläufig beschloss Elros, dass er fürs Erste genug getan hatte.

„Hatte Elrond nicht diese sonderbare Angewohnheit, Tag um Tag Tagebuch führen zu wollen?", sagte er zu Ceomon.

„Das fragt Ihr mich? Ihr seid doch sein Bruder", erwiderte er. „Aber ich denke, worauf Ihr hinaus wollt." Mit einem Augenzwinkern verschwand er in einem Nebenraum. Kurz darauf kehrte er mit einem Tintenfass, einer Feder und einem kleinen, in rotbraunes Leder gebundenen Buch wieder. Elronds Tagebuch, oder eines von vielen.

Elros nahm es dankend entgegen und schlug die erste Seite auf. „Ja, das ist sein Aktuelles", sagte er. „Dann wollen wir mal." Er setzte sich an einen Tisch und begann, für seinen Bruder Tagebuch zu führen.

„Und was ist mit Eurem Bruder?", erkundigte sich Ceomon.

„Der soll für's erste in seinem eigenen Saft schmoren", sagte Elros.

Ceomon grinste schief. „Na wenn Ihr meint."

Elros schrieb in aller Seelenruhe in das Tagebuch seines Bruders und listete minuziös die Ereignisse des Tages auf. In einem Anflug von Gehässigkeit ließ er kein Detail aus. Irgendwann einmal fand er jedoch dennoch die Gnade, sich wieder seines Bruders anzunehmen. Mitternacht war vorüber und allmählich kehrte Ruhe im Palast ein. Es war Zeit, zu Bett zu gehen.

„Ceomon, hilfst du mir bitte, meinen Bruder in sein Nachthemd zu stopfen?", bat er.

„Mit Sicherheit!" Ceomon, der bist jetzt in einem von Elrond Heilkundebüchern gelesen hatte, sprang sofort auf. Er suchte in Elronds Kleiderchaos nach seinem Nachthemd, was einige Zeit in Anspruch nahm. „Gil-galad soll ihm gefälligst einen Kammerdiener zur Seite stellen!", beklagte er sich.

Indes versuchte sich Elros daran, seinem Bruder aus seiner Kleidung zu helfen, die wahrscheinlich größte Herausforderung dieses Abends. Es gab einiges Hin und Her und Gereiß und Gezerr und allerhand Geschimpf von Elros. Dann auf einmal ...

„Ah! Verdammt! Pass auf!", rief Elros erbost. Elrond hatte das Gleichgewicht verloren, mit den Armen gerudert und Elros dabei ein blaues Auge verpasst.

„Sch... sch... 'schuldigung", nuschelte Elrond undeutlich.

Ceomon eilte herbei und nahm Elros' Platz ein, während dieser Wasser und einen Lappen holte, um sein Auge zu kühlen. Als er wiederkehrte, hatte er es geschafft, Elrond in sein Bett zu stecken. Elrond schlief sogar schon. Was vielleicht in Anbetracht des Alkohols, den er intus hatte, auch kein Wunder war.

„Immerhin wird sein Kopf morgen Strafe genug sein", sagte Ceomon. „Wenn Ihr es wünscht, werde ich heute Nacht bei ihm bleiben."

„Nein, nein, schon gut, das brauchst du nicht, er ist immer noch mein Bruder", hielt Elros dagegen.

„Und wo wollt Ihr dann schlafen?", fragte Ceomon. „In Ossiriand war Euer Bett immerhin groß genug, als dass zwei hinein passten, doch hier nicht."

„Dasselbe könnte ich dich fragen", erwiderte Elros und betrachtete den schlafenden Elrond. „Ich werde mit dem Fußboden vorlieb nehmen müssen."

Ceomon hob eine Augenbraue. „Ich bringe dann wohl lieber Euer Bettzeug."

Er verschwand und kehrte kurz darauf mit besagtem Bettzeug wieder. Elros breitete es auf dem Boden neben Elronds Bett aus und bereitete sich auf eine unbequeme Nacht vor. Allerdings achtete er auf genügend Sicherheitsabstand zu seinem Bruder.

„Gute Nacht", wünschte Ceomon ihm.

„Haha ...", machte Elros. „Ich bin mit diesem Bruder geschlagen!"

* * *

Auch dieser Text gehört zu meinen älteren; er wurde Anfang 2012 geschrieben. Beide Texte sind eigentich unabhängig voneinander zu lesen. Da der zweite aber irgendwie dazu gehört, erscheint er nun hier.

Die Suche nach Maglor, auf die hier angespielt wird, wurde in diesem Text festgehalten: Durch Eis und Pein, eine Fanfiction zu finden auf meinem Profil

Worauf das mit dem Pferd anspielt, weiß ich ehrlich gesagt gerade selbst nicht, wahrscheinlich irgendein Eintrag aus Elronds (momentan ebenfalls unveröffentlichten) Tagebüchern, welche einer Überarbeitung bedürfen, ehe diese wieder das Licht des Internets erblicken dürfen. In selbiges Tagebuch hatte Elros hier übrigens geschrieben, der Eintrag existiert wirklich.


	2. Der Morgen danach

Morgenstund' hat Gold im Mund. Sagte zumindest der Volksmund, definitiv aber nicht Elrond und an diesem Morgen schon gar nicht. Ihm war schlecht. Und wenn es doch nur das wäre … Zusätzlich war ihm erbärmlich schwindelig, obgleich er noch im Bett lag und die Augen geschlossen hatte (und nicht vorhatte, irgendetwas daran zu ändern), und seine persönliche Mietzekatze peinigte ihn aufs Heftigste. Er stöhnte und kniff die Augen noch fester zu. Bloß nicht bewegen!

Aber woher kam das alles bloß?! Er beschloss, dass es seinem Schädel besser tat, wenn er sein Gedächtnis nicht bemühte.

Er glitt in einen leichten Dämmerschlaf, was durchaus einer Erlösung gleich kam. Nur leider hielt der Heilszustand nicht lange an. Mit einem Male und der Wucht, die ein Felsbrocken haben mochte, wenn er in der Magengrube landete, wurde er mit Übelkeit gefoltert. Er sprang auf.

Und landete gleich darauf auf dem Boden.

Erstaunlicherweise landete er auf etwas Weichen, dieses Etwas aber stöhnte herzhaft auf. Elrond registrierte gerade noch, dass er soeben seinem Bruder, der warum auch immer vor seinem Bett schlief (oder besser: geschlafen hatte), seinen Ellenbogen in den Magen gerammt hatte. Immerhin schaffte es Elrond noch rechtzeitig, überhaupt zu bemerken, auf wem er gelandet war, um sich wegzudrehen, damit Elros wenigstens der Inhalt seines Magens erspart blieb.

„Elrond!", fluchte Elros berechtigter Weise.

Besagter konnte nur noch kläglich wimmern.

Elros stöhnte erneut, als Elrond sein Gewicht verlagerte. „Geh runter von mir!"

Elrond konnte immer noch nur stöhnen. Sein Magen war mittlerweile leer und sein Inhalt auf dem Teppich verteilt, womit dieser erfolgreich ruiniert war.

Elros war freilich noch zu wütend, um Mitleid mit seinem Bruder zu haben. Wenn er, der immerhin noch Erinnerungen an den Vorabend hatte, an besagten dachte … Er schob kräftig und wuchtete Elrond von sich, der sich jammernd auf dem Boden zusammenkauerte und zu keiner vernünftigen Handlung fähig war. Dann setzte Elros sich auf und besah sich seinen Bruder. Er seufzte resigniert.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst!", grummelte er. Nur leider konnte er Elrond nicht böse sein, wo dieser doch so erbärmlich aussah, selbst wenn er es versuchte. „Na komm …" Mit einiger Mühe richtete er Elrond wieder auf und setzte ihn auf die Bettkante. Elrond sackte vorn über und blieb zusammengesunken sitzen. Dann machte sich Elros erneut daran, den Teppich vom Gröbsten zu befreien. Es war ja nicht das erste Mal in den vergangen Stunden.

Während Elros erneut am unfreiwilligen Schaffen war, bemerkte er, wie Elrond allmählich zur Seite sackte. Schließlich fiel er gänzlich um und landete glücklicher Weise auf seiner Matratze und nicht daneben. Er stöhnte wieder einmal.

„Geschieht dir recht", kommentierte Elros, während er einen neuerlichen Lappen auswrang. Widerlich! Er musterte seinen Bruder. Konnte er ihn einen Moment allein lassen? Nun, wie Elrond aussah, würde er ihm nicht weglaufen können, von dem her … Er erhob sich. Gil-galad sollte Bescheid wissen, wenn sein Untergebener dienstunfähig war. Außerdem musste er darum bitten, für diesen Tag freigestellt zu werden, damit er sich um Elrond kümmern konnte.

„Nicht abhauen", sagte er, wenn auch mehr obligatorisch, zog sich etwas Salonfähiges aus Elronds Kleiderschrank an und trat zur Tür hinaus.

Wie immer war Gil-galad schon am Arbeiten. Das war er immer, egal, wie früh Elros aufstand. Elros klopfte und wartete auf das „Herein!" des Königs. Dann trat er mit einer angedeuteten Verbeugung ein. Er räusperte sich.

„Guten Morgen", wünschte Gil-galad ihm fröhlich. „Wie ist es so, ein Jahr älter zu sein?" Er hielt inne. „Warum hast du ein blaues Auge?!"

„Oh! Frag nicht!", brummte Elros. „Das ist der Grund, warum ich hier bin … Du willst nicht wissen, wie Elrond aussieht."

„Oh …", brachte Gil-galad im ersten Moment nur hervor. „Ist es so schlimm?" Er hatte ja gewusst, dass Elrond während seiner und Elros' überraschender Geburtstagsfeier zu tief ins Glas geschaut hatte, aber dass es ihn gleich so sehr getroffen hatte, hatte er nicht geahnt. „Wie geht es ihm?"

„Nachdem er nun endgültig nichts mehr in sich hat, was irgendwie vorher einmal Essen oder Trinken gewesen war …" Elros hielt inne und ließ das erst einmal wirken. „Das Veilchen stammt allerdings noch vom Vorabend, wo er nicht mehr ganz begriffen hatte, wozu ein Nachthemd dient. Mittlerweile ähnelt er mehr einer Wasserpfütze, wie er auf seinem Bett hängt (liegen kann man es nicht mehr nennen)."

„Ach du meine Güte!", rief Gil-galad aus. „Ich hätte sein Trinken schon viel früher unterbinden sollen! Dass so etwas möglich ist … Soll ich euch einen Heiler schicken? Nein, am besten gleich mehrere."

„Ich denke, das wird nicht zwingend nötig sein", warf Elros ein. „Da kann ein Heiler nicht viel machen …"

„Aber ein Elb hat nie solch heftige Nachwirkungen", gab Gil-galad zu bedenken.

„Eben, ein Elb …" Elros atmete durch. „Ich wollte vielmehr darum bitten, Elrond für diesen Tag zu entschuldigen. Und wenn das ebenfalls für mich gelten kann, wäre ich dir sehr dankbar …" Kleinlaut fügte er an: „Elrond kann heute absolut nicht arbeiten und ich wüsste ihn lieber in meiner Nähe."

Gil-galad brauchte nicht lange zu überlegen. „Ja, vollkommen verständlich", sagte er. „Natürlich wird deiner Bitte stattgegeben."

Nun verbeugte sich Elros doch. „Vielen Dank, mein König!"

„Ich werde heute Nachmittag auf alle Fälle einmal bei euch vorbei sehen", versprach Gil-galad.

Elros schielte auf den gigantischen Aktenberg, durch den Gil-galad eine Schießscharte geschaufelt hatte, um mit ihm reden zu können, und fragte sich, ob das so eine gute Idee sei …

„Aber … hm …", sinnierte der König. „Mir fiel auf, dass eine der Dienerinnen Elrond recht oft eingeschenkt hatte."

„Oh!", erinnerte sich Elros. „Sie schien mir eindeutig zu angetan von meinem Bruder zu sein. Sie handelte mit Absicht so."

„Kannst du sie mir beschreiben?"

„Rehbraune Augen, lange Wimpern. Sie trug ein grünes Kleid, ihre dunklen Haare hatte sie sich hochgesteckt", beschrieb Elros.

„Ich werde ein paar Worte mit ihr reden", versicherte Gil-galad. Es würden sicherlich nicht nur „ein paar Worte" werden. „Jetzt geh aber lieber wieder schnell zu deinem Bruder!"

Elros verabschiedete sich und ging zurück. An Elronds Situation hatte sich nicht viel verändert, er hing immer noch wie ein Schluck Wasser in der Kurve auf seinem Bett. Elros zog die Vorhänge zu, welches er in der Nacht vergessen hatte, breitete die Decke über seinen Bruder aus und setzte sich zu ihm auf die Bettkante. Eine seiner Katzen (er hatte wie immer ein paar bei sich wohnen) kam durch die Katzenklappe in das Zimmer geschlichen, hielt zielstrebig auf Elros zu und sprang auf seinen Schoß. Sie schnurrte hingebungsvoll, als Elros sie zu kraulen begann.

Erst einige Stunden später wachte Elrond wieder auf, nun auch in einer Verfassung, in der er nicht ständig seinen Mageninhalt der Welt präsentierte. Nun, da das Zimmer auch nur noch in ein dämmriges Licht getaucht war, waren seine Kopfschmerzen … nun, nicht direkt erträglich, aber doch schon etwas näher an diesem Zustand als zuvor. Er grummelte in sein Kissen und wälzte sich auf den Rücken. Dann bemerkte er Elros. Er hielt inne.

„Wer hat dich so zugerichtet?", fragte er.

Zugegebener Maßen musste Elros nun doch schmunzeln. Mittlerweile war sein Ärger auf seinen Bruder größtenteils verflogen. „Als ob du so irgendjemanden zur Rechenschaft ziehen könntest", neckte er. „Dich selbst eingeschlossen."

Elrond war verwirrt, sein Hirn blieb ihm eine Antwort schuldig. „Sag mal, warum geht es mir so schlecht wie seit Jahrzehnten nicht mehr?", fragte er stattdessen.

Die Katze, die noch immer da war, stieg würdevoll von Elros' Schoß und stiefelte zu Elrond, um sich von ihm kraulen zu lassen.

„Wein …", war Elros' schlichte Antwort.

Elrond runzelte die Stirn. „Aber doch niemals so viel!"

Elros zögerte. „Nun ja, gestern Abend sehr wohl. Du erinnerst dich?"

Elrond bemühte angestrengt die Tiefen seines schmerzenden Kopfes. „Da war irgendetwas …"

„Gil-galads überraschende Geburtstagsfeier für uns", tastete Elros sich vorsichtig voran.

„Jaaa …", machte Elrond langsam, als sein Gedächtnis seine Anwesenheit meldete. „Kannst du mir Wasser geben?"

Sogleich sprang Elros auf, nahm einen frischen Krug Wasser und schenkte ein. Er reichte den Becher seinem Bruder, nachdem er ihm vorsichtshalber in eine sitzende Position geholfen hatte. Elrond trank in großen langen Zügen und bat gleich darauf um einen zweiten Becher.

„Und du erinnerst dich daran, dass du stets einen gut gefüllten Weinkelch hattest?", setzte Elros fort.

„Das muss wohl so gewesen sein …"

„Und die Dienerin, die dir stets nachschenkte und dich dabei so liebreizend ansah?"

Elrond war schon wieder überfragt. „Welche Dienerin?"

„Die, die du offensichtlich ebenfalls hübsch fandest", erklärte Elros mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. „Dass sie dir schöne Augen machte, war nicht zu übersehen …"

Elrond stöhnte erneut, drückte das Gesicht in das Kissen und zog die Decke über die Ohren, wobei er die Katze verscheuchte, die beleidigt von dannen zog. Der arme Halbelb wollte die Details lieber gar nicht erst wissen.

Ein dezentes Klopfen an der Tür war zu vernehmen. Elros stand auf und öffnete. Gil-galad stand davor und wurde gleich darauf von Elros eingelassen. Die Katze huschte nach draußen. Mit besorgter Miene eilte der Hohe König zu Elrond, der zaghaft mit einem Auge unter der Decke hervorlugte.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte er sorgenvoll.

„Ich denke doch, gut genug", sagte Elrond langsam, auch wenn seine Stimme nicht ganz so klang, wie er wollte.

„Gut genug für was?", fragte Gil-galad lieber nach. Bei Elrond wusste man ja nie, was ihm gerade durch den Schädel ging.

„Um meiner Arbeit nachzugehen?", erwiderte Elrond unsicher. Um seine Aussage zu untermalen, strampelt er die Decke ein wenig zurück.

Gil-galad hob als Antwort nur eine Augenbraue. Er wirkte nicht überzeugt. „Nein, mein Lieber", sagte er. „Du bleibst noch schön eine Woche im Bett. Und keine Widerrede!" Denn er wusste noch genau, wie die beiden Halbelben ausgesehen hatten, als er sie am Ende des Ersten Zeitalters gefunden hatte, in Elros' Fall sogar wortwörtlich todkrank. Und mit diesen Worten zog er von dannen.

Im ersten Moment hielten die Brüder dies für einen Scherz, doch als ihnen klar wurde, dass dem eben nicht so war, war es für Protest schon zu spät.


End file.
